


Unheil angerichtet!

by MissJinx



Series: Potters Porträt [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Humor, Mischief, Portraits
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Harry Weasley, benannt nach seinem berühmten Urururgroßvater Harry Potter, erregt die Aufmerksamkeit eines allseits unbekannten Porträts, das seit Ewigkeiten über dem Kamin im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum geschlummert hat – und ahnt schon bald, dass er es bereuen wird.
Series: Potters Porträt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406311
Kudos: 10





	Unheil angerichtet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082509) by [TheFeistyRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeistyRogue/pseuds/TheFeistyRogue). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: TheFeistyRogue ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Trouble" ist oben verlinkt.

Gedankenverloren lümmelte Harry Weasley auf einer Couch im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum herum und feuerte einen kleinen Fluch auf Jerry Goldsteins Schnürsenkel ab, die sich daraufhin untrennbar miteinander verbanden. Verstohlen sah er sich um und stellte erfreut fest, dass niemand ihn beobachtet hatte. Auf der Stelle wandte er sich einem größeren – und besseren – Ziel zu: Angelique Lupin. Sie steckte mit der Nase tief in einem Buch und würde es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn er sie verhexte. Gedacht, getan. Für die nächsten Stunden würde ihre Krawatte rot und golden aufleuchten, wann immer Angie sprach.  
  
"Langeweile, hmm?"  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen. Schnell setzte er eine Unschuldsmiene auf und verstaute betont beiläufig seinen Zauberstab, bevor er sich umsah. An der Wand ihm gegenüber hing das Porträt eines vierzig-, vielleicht fünfzigjährigen Zauberers in einem unglaublich altmodischen Zaubererumhang. Er hatte unordentliche dunkle Haare und – wie nunmehr zu erkennen war – hellgrüne Augen. Bisher hatte der Mann immer geschlafen – oder zumindest sehr überzeugend so getan als ob. "Nur die, die selbst langweilig sind, langweilen sich", erwiderte er hochnäsig. "Ich sorge einfach selbst für meine Unterhaltung."  
  
"Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden", sagte das Porträt und begann, aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund zu grinsen. "Ich bin nur froh zu sehen, dass ein paar harmlose Streiche das Schlimmste sind, was euch heutzutage passieren kann."  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen? Wir sind hier in Hogwarts. Ist wohl kaum möglich, hier in größere Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, oder?"  
  
Das Porträt blickte geistesabwesend in die Ferne. Fast wirkte es ein bisschen wehmütig. Harry nutzte den Augenblick, um sich umzuschauen und zu prüfen, ob jemand ihn bei seinem Gespräch mit dem verrückten alten Zauberer, der, so lange er denken konnte, in seinem Rahmen geschlafen hatte, beobachtete. Obwohl er seit sechs Jahren ein Mitglied des Hauses Slytherin war, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemals einer von ihnen mit diesem Porträt gesprochen hatte, das den Ehrenplatz über dem Kamin ihres Gemeinschaftsraums einnahm. Keiner von ihnen kannte den Typen!  
  
"Zu meiner Zeit war es noch das kleinste meiner Probleme, einen Drachen in der Hütte des Wildhüters vorzufinden."  
  
"Einen Drachen" echote Harry. "Sicher doch."  
  
Zum ersten Mal, seit es erwacht war, nahm das Porträt die Umgebung genauer in Augenschein. Plötzlich verfinsterte sich dessen Blick. "Ist das hier etwa der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins?" Es klang irgendwie beleidigt.  
  
"Ja, und es ist eine besondere Ehre, hier zu sein", entgegnete Harry scharf.  
  
"Eine besondere Ehre, dass ich nicht lache! Der Minister muss dafür gesorgt haben, dass ich verschwinde, nachdem ich ihm so viel Ärger gemacht habe. Merlin, ist das ein Malfoy da drüben? Die Malfoys haben sich auch kein bisschen verändert, was? Immer noch so blond und blass wie früher. Und die da? Das muss eine Nachfahrin von Tonks sein!" Das Porträt drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und keuchte auf. "Und du hast Weasleyhaar! Wie konnte mir das bis jetzt entgehen? Ein Weasley in Slytherin! Oh Mann, wenn Ron das wüsste, würde er sich im Grabe umdrehen."  
  
"Slytherin, und stolz darauf", erwiderte Harry. Genau dasselbe hatte er einst seinem Vater geantwortet, als er während der Weihnachtsferien in seinem ersten Schuljahr nach Hause zurückgekehrt war. Dieser hatte nur gelacht, ihm die Haare zerwuschelt und gesagt, dass auch er stolz auf ihn sei.  
  
Das Porträt warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor es ganz plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. "Oh, ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht so lange geschlafen. Zu schade, dass ich das ganze Theater verpasst habe. Na, dann erzähl mal, welcher Weasley-Linie entstammst du?"  
  
"Was kümmert es dich? Bist du etwa einer von diesen beschissenen Reinblutrassisten?"  
  
Ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund lachte das Porträt erneut auf. "Ganz im Gegenteil, denke ich. Nein, ich habe eine Weasley geheiratet. Und ich würde zu gern wissen, ob noch jemand aus meiner Linie existiert. Welches Jahr haben wir und, wenn wir schon dabei sind, wie heißt du, du kleiner Unruhestifter?"  
  
Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Dieser Mann war ganz schön neugierig für ein Porträt. "2326", antwortete er schließlich. "Mein Name ist Harry Weasley. Und auch wenn es dich im Grunde nichts angeht, von Seiten meiner Mutter stamme ich von Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley ab, von Seiten meines Vaters von Percy Weasley und Audrey Brown. Meine Ururgroßmutter Lily hat mir alles von ihnen erzählt."  
  
Dem Porträt klappte die Kinnlade hinunter. Gut so! Offenbar wusste es, wer seine Urururgroßeltern waren.  
  
"Das erklärt vieles", murmelte das Porträt. Mit einem Mal begann es zu strahlen und gluckste in sich hinein.  
  
"Erklärt was?", fragte Harry. Doch er erhielt keine Antwort mehr. Das Porträt hatte sich bereits abgewandt und war aus seinem Rahmen verschwunden. Nur der unbewegte Hintergrund – das Schloss selbst – war zurückgeblieben.  
  
"Arg!" Mit einem frustrierten Grunzen ließ Harry sich in die Couchpolster zurückfallen. Er hasste Porträts, vor allem jene, deren Bewohner so viel Magie hatten, dass ihr Bewusstsein erhalten blieb. Ehrlich, die Porträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter Hogwarts' waren doch schon schlimm genug. Und nun auch noch der da!  
  
Sekunden später keuchte jemand hinter ihm auf. "Der Rahmen ist leer!" Fassungslos deutete ein Erstklässler auf das verlassene Bild über dem Kamin. Schlagartig wandten alle Anwesenden sich zu ihm um und folgten mit ihren Blicken der angezeigten Richtung.  
  
In diesem Moment platzte Charlie Potter mit hinter ihm herflatterndem Slytherinschlips in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Jemand ist in Harry Potters leerem Porträt im Büro der Schulleiterin aufgetaucht!", japste er außer Atem. "Es ist der Mann aus unserem Porträt! Er ist _Harry Potter!"_   
  
Aufgeregt zeigte Charlie auf den verlassenen Porträtrahmen über dem Kamin. Den Rahmen, mit dessen Bewohner Harry sich eben noch unterhalten hatte. Zutiefst schockiert starrte er Charlie an. Auf einmal ergab alles, was das Porträt gesagt hatte, auf nahezu unheimliche Weise einen Sinn. Plötzlich nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr und riss den Kopf herum. _Er_ war wieder da. Und er hatte einen Freund mitgebracht. Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er kannte diesen Mann ... Das war doch ... Merlin, das war der große Kriegsheld Severus Snape!  
  
"Ein Weasley in Slytherin", rief _er_. "Zweifelsohne nach mir benannt, da wette ich drauf."  
  
"Hör auf rumzukrakeelen, Potter", knurrte Severus Snape unleidlich. Der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen schweifte durch den Raum. "Da ist noch ein Abkömmling der Potter-Linie, wie es aussieht. Was ist nur aus dieser Welt geworden?"  
  
Harry Potter – _er war es wirklich!_ – starrte Charlie an und schnappte nach Luft. "Als Nächstes erzählt ihr mir noch, dass es einen Malfoy in Gryffindor gibt!"  
  
"Haben Sie etwas gegen meine Schwester?", fragte Alfie Malfoy und ging drohend auf das Porträt zu. "Sie mögen zwar Harry Potter sein, aber Sie sind trotzdem nichts weiter als ein Bild."  
  
Abermals klappte Harry Potter die Kinnlade hinunter, bevor er sich erneut vor Lachen ausschüttete, wie er es anscheinend öfter tat. "Das ist der beste Tag aller Zeiten", rief er laut.  
  
Harry und Charlie wechselten einen mitleidigen Blick. Sie hatten gerade erkannt, dass sie einen gemeinsamen Vorfahren hatten. Schlimmer noch, dieser Vorfahr schien der Inbegriff eines Gryffindors zu sein. Charlie, obgleich als Schulsprecher für gewöhnlich sehr selbstbewusst, wirkte ziemlich kleinlaut ob dieser Erkenntnis.  
  
"Ich nehme an, Sie werden sich nicht einfach wieder schlafen legen, Mr. Potter, oder?", fragte Charlie.  
  
Harry hoffte inbrünstig, dass die Antwort "Doch!" lauten würde.  
  
Sein Vorfahr grinste, ja, er schien regelrecht aufzuleben. "Keine Chance, mein lieber Junge. Keine Chance. Immerhin habe ich einen Ruf zu wahren!"  
  
"Mach keine Dummheiten, Potter! Ich hatte wegen dir schon genug Scherereien", knurrte Snape.  
  
"Der Tonfall wirkt schon seit fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr bei mir", antwortete Harry Potter. "Komm schon, Snape, als Nächstes wecken wir Dumbledore!"  
  
Stöhnend ließ Harry den Kopf sinken und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Irgendwie – er wusste nicht, wie, aber _irgendwie_ – würde er für all den Ärger verantwortlich gemacht werden, den sein Vorfahr verursachen würde. Er wusste es einfach.  
  
  
  


*** ENDE ***

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen. Kudos und Kommentare sind mir wie immer sehr willkommen :))


End file.
